The Crystal Gems and Topaz
by Ducko1104
Summary: While playing at the beach, Steven finds Topaz unconscious in the sand. Who is this girl? Why is she here, and, more importantly; why is she unconscious? (Rated T for violence and a bit of blood in the future... Not too terribly much, though)
1. Chapter 1

Steven was playing merrily on the beach one day. The young boy was skipping along the shore in his red swim trunks, he always enjoyed playing in the water, building sandcastles, and relaxing on the shore for no reason at all. The boy stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a limp figure, lying almost lifeless in the sand.

As Steven admired the figure he became more confused as to why she was unconscious on the beach. The figure was a girl, about 13 in age, and she had brown hair that fell below her shoulders. She had on an orange shirt on with a diagonal stripe with three stars running along it, jeans, orange sneakers, and orange glasses.

As Steven admired the figure curiously, he became concerned, and soon ran back to the house to alert the others.

"Guys!" Steven yelled, "There's a girl on the beach!"

"Oh, Steven, that's great! Let me get a comb and your nice shirt out of the closet!" Pearl squealed

"What?" Steven said, blushing, "No, I mean there's an unconscious girl lying in the sand!"

"Are you sure?" Amethyst said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go, you three." Garnet commanded, "Steven, where did you find her?"

"I'll show you!" Steven said as he lead the gems out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"There she is!" Pearl gasped as she saw the limp figure, "We have to get her into the house!"

"Why can't we just leave her here?" Amethyst asked, half jokingly.

"Amethyst!" Garnet scolded

"Come on guys, we need to get her into the house!" Steven repeated.

Back in the house everyone was busy. The figure lay on the couch, Garnet was on the alert for any suspicious behavior, Pearl was making lunch for everyone, Steven was buzzing around helping when necessary, and Amethyst sat on the table in front of the figure on the couch.

"Amethyst, Pearl and I need to go to the store for medicine and food. Steven, come with us, we'll need your help at the store. Watch over the figure and report anything suspicious right away, understood?" Garnet said as she, Steven and Pearl were heading out the door.

"Yep, sure thing!" Amethyst said as she gave them a goofy thumbs up.

After they left, Amethyst looked back at the figure. She looked at the limp body, battered and bruised.

"Whoa, what did you do, get beat up with a baseball bat?" Amethyst joked to herself.

A few hours passed, and the others were still out.

"Alright, you guys can take your sweet time," Amethyst grunted "It's not like I'm getting bored or anything"

She looked back at the girl, saying nothing for a few minutes.

"Well, at least you can keep me company," She said as she cautiously placed a hand just below her left shoulder.

"Wait a second, what's this?" She said as she felt something hard under the girl's sleeve.

Amethyst was very curious now. She slowly lifted up the sleeve revealing a topaz gem, glistening in the light.

"The girl's got a gem!" Amethyst gasped as she stood up in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst runs up to the gems as they come in the door

"Amethyst, what's wrong? I've never seen you run like that, or at all," Pearl teased

"Guys, you won't believe this!" Amethyst panted

"What's the matter?" Steven said with a look of concern on his face.

"The girl, she's got gems!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"What? That's impossible; there aren't any other gems in existence!" Pearl said, doubting everything the purple gem said.

"Show us her gems, Amethyst," Garnet said in a commanding tone.

The gems walked over to the couch as Amethyst Lifted up the girl's sleeve once again.

"Whoa, you were actually telling the truth!" Pearl exclaimed.

A soft grunt made the gems freeze in their tracks.

"Was that the girl, or my imagination?" Steven asked

"I heard it too," the others said.

The girl grunted again as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Where am I?" she mumbled, attempting to get up but failing.

"Don't try to get up, let your body heal" Garnet said.

"Who are you?" the girl asked"

"I'm Garnet, leader of the crystal gems. This is Pearl, Steven, and Amethyst." Garnet explained.

"The crystal gems?" The girl asked "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Because you're a crystal gem too," Amethyst said as she lifted the girl's sleeve.

"Don't worry about a thing, you're safe here. Get some rest so you can heal." Pearl said

"Yeah, I can keep you company too!" Steven said as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"Calm down, Steven." Garnet said as she reprimanded the excited gem.

"No, it's alright; I like the company. I don't want to be a bother though," the girl said.

"You aren't a bother!" Pearl said, trying to comfort the gem, "Enough of that though, do you know your name?"

"Topaz, but my brothers and sister called me Ducko," Topaz responded.

"Alright, do you know where they are?" Garnet asked

"Not really, we split up after college, I don't remember why. We still talk though, I mean we didn't fight or anything," Topaz said.

"Well, don't worry about it now," Pearl said. "You need to rest and heal."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the gems got up to see how Topaz was feeling. To their surprise, Steven was already up, and the two were talking and occasionally laughing at each others jokes.

"Steven!" Pearl scolded, "Is he bothering you?"

"Steven?" Topaz asked, "No way! Why would he be bothering me?"

"He can get excited, sometimes," Garnet explained.

"Oh, I see; that's ok, guys. He isn't hurting anything," Topaz teased.

"I'll go make breakfast then," Pearl said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Have fun with that," Topaz teased.

"Topaz, how are you feeling?" Garnet suddenly asked.

"Yeah, how are those bruises and stuff?" Amethyst teased.

"I'm feeling a lot better, I can even stand up now, see?" Topaz said proudly as she got up on her feet. "I feel a little pain when I try though."

"Don't strain yourself; be careful," Garnet warned.

"I'm taking every precaution I can. Its not like I'm going to ride a motorcycle off a bridge or something," Topaz teased.

"I'm starting to like this kid," Amethyst laughed

"Right, but make sure you rest; you're still healing," Garnet said.

"Well, I'm going to make sure Pearl doesn't forget to put sugar in the coffee again," Amethyst teased.

"I heard that!" Pearl yelled from the door of the kitchen, "and I didn't forget your precious sugar this time."

"That's enough, you two," Garnet scolded them

"Anyway, Topaz, would you like some coffee?" Pearl asked.

"No thanks, I'm not really the coffee type, if you know what I mean," Topaz explained.

"I understand, I'd rather have a cup of tea any day; but Amethyst likes to drink some in the morning, so I make it for her."

After breakfast, the gems had to go on an important mission.

"Topaz, do you remember how to summon your weapon?" Garnet asked.

"I think so, but I'm not sure," Topaz said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Then you should come with us!" Amethyst suggested.

"Amethyst, she hasn't healed yet," Pearl reprimanded.

"Actually, I'm feeling better; I could help if you wanted me to," Topaz said

"I want her to come; she might be able to help. Steven can come too," Garnet said

"Then I guess it's settled then," Topaz said as she and Steven got onto the teleporter.


	5. Chapter 5

In a flash of light the Gems were teleported to a sorry scene. They walked off of the teleporter onto a floating island that was in terrible condition. the ground was covered in soot and fallen trees littered the island.

"Woah, what happened here?" Steven asked excitedly

"This place used to be such a beautiful sight to see, but a battle between two gems destroyed this place as well as many other places. We have to get to the Island Spire over there to retrieve the Island Statue from the pedestal at the top. If we don't the whole island will destroy itself, and us," Pearl stated.

"wow," Topaz mumbled.

"Enough, we have to go," Garnet ordered

The walk to the other side of the other side of thee island seemed like forever to Topaz, mostly because she couldn't get the thought of summoning her weapon out of her head. She didn't even remember what it was; the only thing she knows is that there are two of them…

"Topaz, are you ok?" Steven said with a look of concern on his

face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm alright. I'm just thinking, that's all," Topaz answered.

"We're almost there, is everyone ready?" Garnet asked.

"I think so," Topaz mumbled. "I'm not sure if I'll be any help, though."

"Of course you will!" Pearl said reassuringly

"Yeah, Steven helps us out all the time and he's only summoned his weapon twice," Amethyst chimed in "and they weren't even summoned on a mission!"

"Thanks guys, let's go," Topaz said.

As they walked into the Island Spire, they were choking on the rough, ashy air. They looked around at the chamber around them. They were surrounded by darkness, two large spiral staircases on each side of the chamber wound up to the second floor, large, spike-like stalagmites rising up from the floor, and crystals were scattered along the floor.

"This is horrible; I can't see a thing!" Pearl muttered, aggravated by the air and darkness.

"Shush," Garnet said as she placed a hand on the Gem's shoulder. "We're getting close to the statue, come along now"

Garnet held her hands out and closed her eyes. As she concentrated, her gems began to glow; and a bright flash lit up the path ahead of them.

"Nice work, Garnet!" everyone cheered

They walked up the stairs to the next room, also filled with darkness; a chorus of growls greeted them.

"It looks like they readied the welcome wagon!" Topaz exclaimed sarcastically, "just for us, too; how sweet of them!"

The gems summoned their weapons to defeat the unknown beasts, but Garnet's gems stopped glowing, and the room was filled with darkness.

"Topaz, can you try to help us?" Pearl asked.

"I can try," Topaz replied, doubting her power.

Topaz wanted to help; she thought for a minute, and soon remembered what to do.

"I remember now! I know what to do!" Topaz yelled in glee, "I can help!"

Topaz concentrated hard, and as she did, her gems started glowing. She put her hands to her gems, and in a split second, the room illuminated with a flash; and the beasts were revealed as wolf-like creatures, baring their teeth and shrieking at the sudden light. Everyone turned in surprise to the young gem; in her hands she held two orange scimitars, with yellow bindings on the handles and topaz gems on the body of each sword.

"Topaz, you did it!" Everyone cheered, forgetting about the beasts.

"Hey, you're right!" Topaz exclaimed proudly.

The gems charged at the beasts, destroying them easily; and soon they were back on their way to the top.


	6. Chapter 6

The Gems finally reached the top of the Island Spire; the statue was within their sight on the pedestal.

"There it is!" Pearl exclaimed, "all we have to do now is grab it and be on our way!"

Then, suddenly, a voice rang out from the sky.

"I can't let you do that, Gems," the voice said. "This statue will stay here with me, and I will watch this entire island be destroyed- with your dead bodies in it!"

Then, a shadowy figure jumped down onto the top of the spire. The figure was a tall man, with grey skin and spiked black hair. He wore a sleeveless grey shirt with black pants and a black, ripped up cape; he had on spiked boots with stars on the sides of them and had eerie, black gems on his thighs.

"Who are you?" Pearl asked suspiciously.

"I am the mighty Obsidian," the figure stated.

"I don't think I've heard about you before," Pearl replied.

"Well, you may not know me, but you will get the pleasure of seeing my power before your very eyes!" Obsidian sneered; he must be a pretty prideful man.

"I don't think so, you fiend!" Pearl retorted as she summoned her spear.

The gems, including Topaz, summoned their weapons; they were ready to fight the stuck-up gem. Obsidian also summoned his weapon: two pieces of a staff that he connected to form a black battle staff, with spiked obsidian gems on the ends, and a star in the middle where the pieces of the staff were connected.

"I've never seen a gem with a staff before; be careful!" Garnet commanded; she was also anxious to see how this battle turned out.

"You can never defeat me; I am Obsidian, fools!" The man sneered, but a sudden jab to the chest by Pearl took him by surprise.

"You can't be undefeatable with no concentration on your actual battles," Topaz laughed.

"Be quiet! You are just a child; you cannot judge me and my battle style!" Obsidian retorted as he glared at the girl with a soul-piercing stare.

"I'm not judging your battle style, I'm making fun of your lack of focus," Topaz replied as she tried to avoid making eye contact.

Amethyst bound the man with her whip and pulled the enemy close to her; that made the perfect opportunity for Garnet to knock the man off his feet. The man shook his head viciously and jumped to his feet, right into the blades of Topaz.

"Not so undefeatable now, are we?" Topaz said, laughing softly to herself.

"I wouldn't mock me if I were you, stupid kid," Obsidian sneered.

Obsidian started twirling his staff like a baton, and the weapon started glowed eerily. Suddenly, the staff expanded; the spiked obsidian gems grew in size on the ends of the weapon, and two more gems appeared on each side of the gems on the ends, forming a triton-like structure on each end. Obsidian lunged at Topaz, swinging his staff at the girl; Topaz blocked each swing with her blades, and jumped back to avoid the spiked weapon.

"What's the matter; you aren't afraid, are you?" Obsidian laughed, walking away from the gem, "Well, if you won't fight me, maybe this kid will."

Obsidian stood by Steven, holding his staff to his neck.

"Come on, kid; fight me!" the man sneered as he poked Steven's chest with his staff, breaking the skin and staining the staff with blood.

"Steven!" the gems yelled as they lunged toward the evil gem; their attack proved worthless as they were beaten back by the gem.

Topaz could only stand there, but she could feel something well up inside of her. It was rage, pure rage; and all of a sudden, the rage exploded inside of her. She cared for Steven, as well as the other gems; they were her friends, her family, and she wasn't about to let one die. Her gems flashed and a bright light engulfed the darkness. All eyes were on her; the gems were in awe as they stared, and Obsidian looked at the gem, waiting for something to happen. She felt energy flow to her gems; she didn't feel like anything was happening, but it was happening. Her scimitars started to glow a bright orange light; they grew in length, and became engulfed with fire. She lunged at the evil gem, destroying him without trouble. All was silent; she dismissed her weapons and picked up the half-conscious boy.


	7. Chapter 7

The gems rushed toward the girl holding Steven; they left for the temple so quickly that they almost forgot to take the statue with them. The trip down the Island Spire felt like hours, but they kept running at full speed; even Amethyst ran surprisingly fast for her thick build.

"You'll be alright, Steven!" Garnet yelled, but the two barely heard the tall gem because the air muffled her words.

Topaz was running the fastest of the group; she needed the boy to live, because everyone cared about him so much. She thought of what had happened, and had concluded that it was her fault. Every thought of his death made her run faster.

They finally reached the doors of the Island Spire; all that was left was the walk across the island to the teleporter. Topaz flew out the door and dashed as fast as she could across the island.

"Topaz, be careful, you might get hurt!" Pearl called out to the girl, who was already nearly out of sight.

Everyone was awestruck by her determination, especially for a stranger she had known for such a short time, but they took off running to try and catch up with her.

They finally reached the teleporter, and everyone was out of breath. They warped back to the temple in a flash and laid the boy on the couch. They lifted up his shirt and saw the deep puncture wound in his chest. Steven groaned weakly and opened his eyes.

"How did we get here?" Steven tried to speak more, but his tongue was halted by a searing pain in his chest.

"Shh, don't speak; it will waste energy," Pearl said as she put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"B-but, where's Garnet, and Amethyst?" Steven asked, ignoring the pain he felt with every word he spoke.

"I'm right here," Amethyst replied from the kitchen, "and Garnet said something about getting medicine for your pain."

"Are you ok, Topaz?" Steven asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine; try to get some rest now, ok?" the girl replied softly.

Steven closed his eyes slowly and was soon asleep. Topaz, Amethyst, and Pearl stood by the couch, watching the sleeping boy. Topaz was deep in thought again about what had happened; she faintly remembered something, something that might be able to help.

"Oh, how could I be so stupid," Topaz mumbled loudly as she threw her arms up.

"What, what's the matter?" Pearl asked, surprised to see her sudden realization.

"Did you finally figure out that this is your fault?" Amethyst teased.

"Amethyst!" Pearl scolded while glaring at the purple gem.

"No, I already figured that out," Topaz replied as she crouched down beside the couch once again. She laid a hand on his chest and closed her eyes

What are you doing?" Pearl asked.

"You'll see," Topaz replied.

Topaz's gem began to glow; so did Steven's. A bright flash engulfed the room, and Steven's wound disappeared.

"Incredible!" Pearl screamed with awe.

"That was so cool!" Steven said, jumping off the couch.

"Steven, be careful!" Pearl warned, "You need more rest!"

"He can do whatever he wants to," Topaz stated. "He shouldn't be feeling any pain."


	8. Author's note

Hey guys! I wanted to say thanks for the reviews! That's not why this is here instead of a new chapter, though. I just needed to tell you guys who have been reading this that I changed chapter 7 a bit. I'm gonna delete this message soon, so make sure you read the new(ish) chapter 7!


End file.
